Return to Love
by Moonsong
Summary: SPOILERS ep 52: A slightly different version of the final episode. Miaka and Tamahome centered...


Return to Love By Moonsong moonrealm@crosswinds.net Rating: PG13 

Author's Notes: This is a songfic based on lyrics and music by Blessid Union of Souls. Neither the song nor Fushigi Yuugi belongs to me. 

Please be advised that this story contains SPOILERS, mostly for EPISODE 52, but for the entire series as well. Do not read further if you do not want to be spoiled. 

I did however take some liberties with the original script. I added a few things, changed a few things, so this is NOT an accurate account of the events that occurred at the end of the episode. Please do not take it as such. 

Hope this was enough spoiler space...I'm running out of things to say... ^^;; Comments, suggestions, feedback, flames, fudge, and mint-chip ice cream are always welcome at moonrealm@crosswinds.net . Enjoy! 

@}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- 

@}-;--- | **** SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 52 **** | @}-;--- 

@}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- 

Nakago was dead. As his spirit ascended into the heavens, lightning seared the sky, a final tribute from one of Seiryuu's warriors to her lover as he joined her in death. Thunder crashed and sheets of rain poured down, soaking the crowd that had gathered to witness the final battle. 

Miaka raised her face to the weeping clouds. They had won. She should have been elated. But as the rain washed away her doubt, her anxiety, there was no happiness. Only a knowing dread in her heart. An anguish that intensified when she caught a glimpse of the lone figure before her. 

There he was. Her warrior. Her protector. Her lover. Standing before them, his arm still upraised, frozen in shock, while rain dripped down his broad back. 

~ I knew that this moment would come in time That I'd have to let go and watch you fly I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside ~ 

"Tamahome!" she cried out. 

He turned and caught her in his arms. Miaka buried her head in his shoulder, tears streaming down her pretty face. A few feet away, another Suzaku warrior was cheering their victory. 

"Yeah, we did it!" 

Miaka looked up to see a very exuberant Tasuki latch on to Mitsukake's elbow and attempt to dance around him. Smiling softly, she leaned into Tamahome's embrace as the rest of the seishi laughed at the bandit's antics. 

"We're goin' ho-ome!" he sang. 

Miaka's eyes re-filled with tears. Home. Konan. Where she couldn't follow. She gazed up at Tamahome and found little comfort at the sorrow mirrored in his eyes. 

~ Are you searching for words that you can't find Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye ~ 

Noticing her reaction, Nuriko acted immediately and Tasuki went flying across the street into a puddle. 

"Pay no attention to him, Miaka," he said as the wet, soggy, slightly pissed off, but mostly repentant bandit made his way back towards them, cursing softly under his breath. 

"It's okay, Nuriko," she whispered softly. 

Hotohori's warmth appeared at her side. "You still have one wish left, Miaka." 

She looked up and in his eyes, saw wisdom, compassion, and understanding. And she knew, right then, what she wanted to wish for. 

~ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping that someday you'll come back again I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday ~ 

The rest of the seishi gathered around them. 

"Wish for strength!" 

"Wish for wisdom!" 

"Wish for peace!" 

"Fix Taitsuu-kun's face!" 

As Tasuki crashed into an ice cream cart across the street, Hotohori gently took Miaka's hand and met Tamahome's eyes. 

"You two belong together," he said seriously and turned back to Miaka. "Wish for happiness. You deserve it." 

Miaka looked up at Tamahome, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I...I can't..." she whispered hoarsely. 

~ Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say I don't want to let you leave this way I want you to know that I stand right by your side ~ 

Five warriors and one bedraggled, chocolate chip ice cream- covered bandit gasped in surprise. "What?" 

Tamahome nodded in understanding. "It wouldn't be right," he said softly, his eyes never leaving Miaka's face. He brushed a tear from her cheek and turned to face the seishi. "Look around. Her world's been torn apart. It would be selfish of us to use the wish for ourselves..." 

Nuriko gazed at them sadly. "But what about you two?" 

"I...I guess we'll...just have to..." 

~ And I know this may be The very last time that we see each other cry But whatever happens know that I'll... ~ 

But he was unable to continue as tears welled up in his eyes. Miaka held him gently as he buried his face in her silky hair. 

"Tamahome," she whispered. "I want to be with you but..." 

He raised his head and met her eyes bravely. "No. You have to do what is right." 

She nodded sadly and faced their friends. Drawing strength from them, and from the man holding her, Miaka took a deep breath and spread her arms to the sky. She knew what she had to do. And it broke her heart. 

~ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping that one day you'll come back again I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday You'll come back to me ~ 

"From all four corners of the Earth, I call upon the god of the South, Suzaku!" 

A cold, bitter wind came out of nowhere, surrounding them. The heavens reddened as more lightning streaked across the roiling sky. The seishi stepped back in awe and fear. 

Miaka squeezed her eyes shut and raised her clear voice to the heavens. "Restore this world!" 

~ I'll be praying for whatever it's worth Believing that one day you'll come back to me I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping for someday ~ 

The earth shook and the winds picked up, creating a swirling vortex in the sky. Chichiri studied it a moment, then turned to them, a world of sorrow in his eyes. 

"It's time." 

One by one, they approached her, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori. Her seishi. Her dearest friends. Each bade their final farewells with warm hugs, encouraging words, and even a few tears. 

And finally it was his turn. 

~ And I know this may be The very last time that we see each other cry But whatever happens know that I'll... ~ 

Tamahome enveloped her in a fierce embrace, holding her tightly, as if she were the only one who could save him from drowning. Oceans of tears flowed freely down both their faces, mingling with the bitter rain. 

"I changed my mind. I want us to be together. You CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed through her tears. 

"It's too late..." he whispered, his voice choking with tears. 

~ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping that one day you'll come back again ~ 

One by one, the seishi rose from the ground and disappeared into the maelstrom. Fierce winds picked up Miaka and Tamahome, pulling them towards the opening. 

~ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping that someday you'll come back to me ~ 

"Tamahome...get a good grip on me. Don't let go!" 

Their souls merged into one as the winds flung away the last layer of clothing separating their bodies. Tamahome closed his arms around her in a bone-crushing embrace but she knew it wasn't going to be enough. 

~ I'll be praying for whatever it's worth Believing that one day you'll come back to me ~ 

"Tighter. TIGHTER! Tamahome!" Her lungs screamed for air but she refused to let go of him. Moments before she thought she was going to faint, she felt his body fading into nothingness. Her arms which had been wrapped tight around his body started closing around her own. 

~ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth Hoping for someday ~ 

"TAMAHOME!!" She cried out as he slowly vanished into a red mist that filled her eyes. She blinked and shook her head violently, refusing to believe. "You said you'd never leave me..." 

~ Waiting for someday Believing in someday Praying for someday, I'll be... ~ 

"Until Suzaku is called, I'll protect you as a seishi. But after that, I'll make you the happiest bride in the world." 

Longing for someday Clinging to someday Cherishing someday, I'll be... 

"Do you know what this character on my forehead means? It means protecting you, living for you... My life, everything and I, all belong to you."" 

Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday Wishing for someday, I'll be... 

"If I had one wish, it would be one above all else. To be with you. To never be separated from you my whole life." 

~ Living for someday Counting on someday Knowing that one day ~ 

"I love you..." 

Miaka collapsed to the ground, her body shaking with racking sobs. The book, "The Four Gods: Sky, Earth," landed beside her and she picked it up with trembling hands. A small piece of folded paper fluttered out from its pages. Her heart racing, she unfolded the note and read the familiar scrawl. 

Dear Miaka, By the time you have read this, we'll probably be separated. But even if we are separated somehow, I believe that someday we'll meet, no, that I'll FIND you someday. I promise. Even if my appearance changes, even if thousands and tens of thousands of years pass, no matter what world that may be, I'll come to see you. I'll conquer them all. Then I'll say this again in front of you...wo ai ni. I love you. 

~ I will see you ~ 

A few weeks later, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya were walking in the park towards the university. The apple trees were in full bloom, surrounding them with their sweet fragrance, while a gentle breeze picked up and filled the air with soft blossoms. Miaka, still mourning the loss of her friends listened with only half an ear as Tetsuya described a new student in his class. 

"He's really weird. He says he keeps having these dreams where he is one of seven warriors who protected this girl. He fell in love with her and made her a promise. That no matter how many years pass or how much times may change, he'd never give up searching for her. That no matter what, he'd look for her until..." 

He paused as they were joined by another man. A man who stared at Miaka with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

Finally realizing that Tetsuya had stopped speaking, she looked up. And her eyes filled with tears. She gasped, trembling hands coming up to cover her mouth. 

He raised his hand slowly showing off a ring. The ring she had given Tamahome their last few days together. 

"If it was our destiny to meet, there may be a 'me' in this world that's not the 'me' standing here. Not a fictitious character, but a real me..." 

A soft smile touched his handsome features as he gazed into the face of his beloved. 

"Finally, I've found you." 

@}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- | @}-;--- 

OWARI 

*sniff* So...what did you guys think? I know it doesn't follow the anime or manga exactly but I wanted to write my own version of what happened. Plus this song...the second I heard it, I knew that I wanted to write this. Everything in the music, the lyrics, reminded me of Miaka and Tamahome. *sigh* 

On to disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi and its characters belong to the wonderful Watase Yuu - thank you so much for bringing this beautiful story to us! Rights are also held by Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot; US rights by Viz Communications and Pioneer. 

"Standing at the Edge of the Earth" belongs to Blessid Union of Souls and Push/V2 Records. The song is off their "Walking Off the Buzz" album, released in 1999. 

No copyright infringement is intended. This story was written purely for the entertainment and enjoyment of other fans and I am not making any profit from it. 

Much deserved credit goes to Nishi for giving me permission to use her anime summaries and Miaka and Tamahome quotes as a reference while researching this fic. Visit her wonderful tribute to Miaka and Tamahome at: http://www.miakaandtamahome.com 

And finally, thanks to all you readers for your support! I can only pray that my work lives up to your expectations and reflects my love for this beautiful story that is Fushigi Yuugi. 

"Return to Love" Copyrighted (c) February 27, 2000 by Moonsong All rights not previously claimed by the above are reserved. 


End file.
